Runaway
by misslesmis13
Summary: I'm the daughter of Hades, so naturally most Olympians steer clear of me- even my grandmother Demeter. But I still love my life in the Underworld and my family. Life in general is pretty much great! Scratch that. Was great until the Titans escaped from Taurtarus and my family was taken captive. I somehow found that idiot, Dionysus, and we ended up in this place called Asgard...
1. chapter 1

Okay, I'll admit it. I completely suck at introducing myself. Um, so... Hi? I'm the daughter of death and Spring! _No no no no **NO.**_

Okay, deep breath Andrina. There. Got it. Sorry 'bout that.

Hey there! The names Andrina, daughter of Hades and Persephone. The reason you don't know about me is beacause my mom gave birth to me after the downfall of the ancient Greeks, so that meant no nosy oracles, the ancient equivalent of Daily Mail telling the world.

Oh, and before I forget, we are NOT so called "gods". See, the way you adorable little mortals work is that if you see someone with power, you immediately worship them blindly.

So when the Greeks first saw us Olympians they said "Oo, look! Magical people! Let's make them gods! Yay! Now we have who to blame our problems on!!"

My parents, my brother Odalis and I are the only ones who don't enjoy that. Just one more reason for the others to steer clear of us, the Olympian of death, who is automatically evil (He's not), and his children. Since Dad is oh so very evil, everyone decided that he had kidnapped her and she had Stockholm Syndrome. Fine, to be fair they had been courting in secret because of my overprotective grandmother, Demeter, who hates Dad me and Odalis. Mom waited until we where five hundred to introduce her to us when she went up in the spring. Granny wasn't too pleased. But more on that later.

Not all Olympians are that bad though. Most just judge us on our realm, the Underworld. It's not dark and gloomy at all. Exept Taurtarus, which I am the main authority there. It's the female and born in the realm of death parts of me that make me pretty intimidating. Hectare, the Olympian of magic is basically a second mother to me and Odalis, since Mom has to go to Olympus for half the year, since she ate the food of the Underworld. My brother and I don't apply to this since we were born here. Hectare taught me magic, which I'm pretty good at. Dad also says that I'm witty enough to give Heremes a run for his money. So I guess it's the witty, magical, female, born in the realam of the dead part of me that has me go to Taurtarus to kick order into the naughty souls there.

Life was great! Okay at least until the Titans broke free, and all hell (haha, _hell_ , get it?!)broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_ **Hey y'all lovely people! Hope you're enjoying this so far! For those of you who are wondering, I _will_ update AUP, I'm rewriting it in more detail, so it's not so confusing.** **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. BTW I'm struggling with titles for the chapters, if you guys think of any, I'd love to hear your ideas!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Misslesmis13.**

 ** _Sidenote:_** **I'd love to translate this story and AUP into Spanish, and althougb I am fluent, I moved out of Mexico when I was five, so my grammar and spelling are far frfrom perfect. If anyone's interested, P.m me.** OoO

 _September 14th, 2017_

I woke up to the knocks of my adorable, sweet and considerate twin brother pounding on my door. When I failed answering him he ran in to my room and started shaking the life out of me.

"ANDINAWAKEUPMOMSCOMINGHOMETODAYANDTHETAUTARONIANSAREBEINGBADANDSHE'LLKILLDADWHO'LLKILLMEBEACAUSE-"

"Hey, slow down! For the love of Asphodel, this isn't the ideal wake up even _without_ the yelling as if the Taurtaronians (what we call the naughty souls down here) broke loose!"

"But that's _exactly_ what happened!!"

I looked carefully at him to make sure it wasn't another prank that was part of our prank wars. As the Olimpian of mischief it was easy for me to tell if someone was lying, aside from the fact that I knew my brother well and that he was the absolute worst liar I knew.

" _Crap_! Tell the gaurds I'll be there soon,"

I said as took my full form. I didn't care for it much, but I needed to look intimidating to my little evil ghosts.

I grabbed my sword and my phone (hey, mystical beings aren't behind the times! Far from it acctually).

A minute later I apparated ( _fine_ , I'll admit I read Harry Potter. great books by the way!) to Taurtarus where I met the head gaurd, who told me what was going on.

"General Andrina, some souls are running all over the place. It doesn't look to serious, but-"

"Wait _just a minute there buddy_. They shouldn't be able to run at all."

I quickened my pace until I saw several of my soldiers fighting the souls. I put on my best combination-of-tough-and psychotic face and made a quick projection spell.

"RETURN TO YOUR CELLS NOW, AND YOU'RE PUNISHMENT WILL NOT BE HARSH. DISOBEY AND IT WILL BE SEVERE."

Of course, no one listened.

"ALRIGHT, LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE WANTS TO DIE AGAIN!"

I summoned the heaviest chains I could conjur up and has them tied up in no time.

"You will wait here until my father decides of your fate."

And with that, I left.

OoO

I appeared in the throne room, and went straight to my dad. I gave him a quick hug and then we had the whole how did you sleep honey, yada yada yada talk.

"Did you get all the runaways?"

"All rounded up and waiting for judgment."

"Thank you Andri, I don't know what I would've told Mom about it when she gets here later-"

"WHAT THE WHAT?! I TOTALLY FORGOT! YES! MOM'S COMMING HOME TODAY!!"

Dad looked like he wanted to tell me to shut up, but we both knew how much that would've worked out. I just really miss her all the time she's gone. Dad used to sneak up with Odalis and me to visit her, but Demeter found out one time and nagged Zeus until he forbade us to do so.

Anyways, I fixed my apperance with a wave of my hand and took Dads invitation to sit on my throne. The seating arrangement is Dad and Mom in the middle with me next to Dad and Odalis next to Mom. Officially, I get to sit next to Dad since I'm older,(even if it's by five minutes.) and therefore am

heir to the throne. I feel like it's really since Dad and I are especially close, since we're both warriors, and while Odalis and Mom are pretty good fighters, they are more gentle and close to each other. Don't f

get me wrong, they still love us equally, we just find it easier to conect to one or the other. Me and Odalis don't look alike, I have Dads blue eyes and Moms dark brown hair and her tanned complexion, while Odalis has Dads jet black hair and pale complexion and Moms dark eyes. We're still really close, and I am very, _very_ protective over him.

We were soon joined by Odalis, who didn't even try to hide his happiness. God, he looked adorable with his dark brown eyes open wide and shining.

"Dad, Andri, I can't believe it's autum! _Mom is freaking coming back_!!"

"Me too, but I bet Demeter is proably- scratch that- for sure alll upset. She's proably delaying her as much as possible."

"The selfish hag! Can she not realize that it is endangering her daughter! If she stays for too long-"

Odalis and I shared a look. Once Dad started ranting about Demeter, he would continue for the fates-know-how-long.

"Dad, don't let her ruin today", I said soothingly. "I mean, if you had to give up one of us, you would hesitate too. Wouldn't you?"

Dad gave me a small sad smile.

"My little girl, always giving the benefit of the doubt."

It was true I tried to do so. After being judged all my life for where I lived, I tried not to be like those people.

I smiled back at him. Just then, a huge light filled the room, and we immediately saw Mom and Hermes, one of the few Olmpians I liked.

"MOM!" Odalis yelled, running up to her, with we hot on his trail.

Dad waited for us to move, and walked up to her.

"Welcome back love."

His smile couldn't have been bigger.

" _HADES_!", she yelled, and ran into his arms, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss. Couple goals.

"Um, yeah I'm here too you know!", said Hermes. I started laughing and walked up to hug him, until I heard a clearly drunken voice saying ,"Annd me tooo."

We all looked more lost than Aphrodite in a physics class.

"Dionysus, how did you get here?", said a _very_ bewilderd Hermes.

"Um, well, um funny you asked. I slaw, sfaw, um, saw yooou making a shiny um, thingy. I like shiny."

I'm sure one of us would've said somthing if a huge Titan hadn't charrged in, his face clearly screaming bloody murder.


End file.
